


The Letter

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [23]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Gwen came into Sybil’s bedroom, carrying a letter.





	The Letter

Gwen came into Sybil’s bedroom, carrying a letter.  
“Lady Sybil, I’ve got an interview!” Sybil came over to her and clasped her hands.   
“Oh Gwen, that’s wonderful!” Sybil beamed at her. Gwen took Sybil’s hands in hers.   
“All thanks to you, M’lady.” Gwen smiled, her eyes shining.   
Neither of them made to let go of the other’s hands, and neither could look away, lest the spell be broken. 

Finally, Sybil spoke.   
“I’ll arrange a carriage for you.”   
“Thank you, M’lady.” Gwen made to leave.   
“And Gwen…”   
“Yes, M’lady?”   
“You earned the interview, it was all you.”   
Gwen smiled.   
“Thank you.”


End file.
